


Stop The World Cause I Wanna Get Out With You

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Louis nienawidzi Harry'ego, nie znając nawet powodu dlaczego.  Wszystko zmienia się w Halloween, kiedy rozumie, że między miłością a nienawiścią jest naprawdę cienka granica.Albo:Harry ma taki sam strój jak Louis na Halloween, co go niesamowicie irytuje. Gdy Tomlinson podczas gry w butelkę dostaje pewne wyzwanie z Harrym,  przebranie przestaje być problemem (w końcu zawsze można je zdjąć).





	

Louis Tomlinson usiadł na kanapie, sącząc krwistoczerwonego drinka. Pokój, w którym się znajdował był przyozdobiony jakimiś czerwonymi i czarnymi ozdobami, a na stoliku i parapecie było kilka dyń z wydrążonymi w nich strasznymi twarzami. W tle leciała cicha muzyka, a część ludzi zaczęła już opowiadać sobie straszne historie, pozostali woleli zająć się piciem czy tańczeniem.  
Dzisiaj było Halloween i Louis przyszedł z przyjaciółmi na imprezę organizowaną przez ich koleżankę ze szkoły. Wprawdzie Tomlinson niezbyt miał ochotę się przebierać, uważając, że jest trochę na to za stary, ale w końcu wybrał strój wampira. I była to naprawdę dobra decyzja, bo nigdy nie spodziewał się, że podkreślone kości policzkowe, sprawią, że będzie wyglądał tak gorąco. Usłyszał dzisiaj mnóstwo komplementów, do czego był już trochę przyzwyczajony. Należał do dość popularnych osób w szkole i wiedział, że wygląda dobrze.  
Dodatkowo cieszył się, że w tym roku będzie na zwykłej imprezie, zamiast zbierania cukierków po domach. Niall miał całkowicie odmienny od niego stosunek do tego święta, zdecydowanie wolałby jeść słodycze niż się upijać. Nawet nie potrafił zdecydować się na jeden strój, dlatego w ostateczności Zayn namówił go na przebranie się za pirata. Co, jak się okazało, było złym pomysłem, bo Horan wziął to trochę zbyt poważnie i podchodził do każdego, wymachując swoim hakiem, krzycząc „Arr".  
— Naprawdę stary, tak nie poderwiesz nikogo — stwierdził Louis, patrząc jak dziewczyny odsuwają się od przyjaciela. — Mogłeś wziąć coś mniej dziwnego, jak na przykład Liam.  
— No proszę cię, kto normalny w Halloween jest Kapitanem Ameryką? — prychnął Niall.  
— Ten strój jest fantastyczny! — oburzył się Zayn, spoglądając na chłopaka, który znajdował się kilka metrów od nich. Ten również patrzył w ich stronę, ale gdy tylko złapał wzrok Malika, odwrócił się szybko w drugą stronę. — Liam go założył i wygląda świetnie.  
— Normalny, mój drogi to słowo klucz — podsumował Niall. — A wasze pochody wcale nie są normalne.  
— Pochody — prychnął Zayn, poprawiając swój czarny, obcisły golf. Jego strój zapewne nie należał do szczególnie strasznych bo miał na sobie jedynie ciemne, mocno przylegające ubrania i małego pająka na policzku. — To nie moja wina, że gdy go widzę, jestem zbyt nerwowy, żeby zachowywać się jako człowiek.  
— Dobra, skończmy już śmiać się z niepowodzeń Zayna — uśmiechnął się złośliwie Louis. — Musicie przyznać, że mój strój wampira jest gorący.  
— Nie chcę ci psuć zabawy, Tommo, ale nie jesteś jedynym, który dzisiaj przebrał się za wampira — wtrącił się niepewnie Niall, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.  
— Kto niby jeszcze... — zaczął, ale właśnie go zobaczył.  
Harry Styles przemierzał pokój ubrany w identyczny strój wampira. Mieli nawet podobny makijaż, ale chłopak dodatkowo pomalował swoje usta krwistoczerwoną szminką. Wyglądało to wszystko naprawdę bardzo dobrze i Louis z radością by pochwalił każdego, kto tak by się przebrał. Każdego, oprócz Harry'ego Stylesa.  
Mieli ze sobą konflikt od początku liceum. Żaden z nich nawet nie pamięta, o co poszło, ale Louis nie mógł nie nienawidzić Harry'ego. Gdy tylko go widział, ciśnienie mu rosło, a krew szybciej krążyła w żyłach. Dodatkowo fakt, że chłopak był uważany przez wszystkich za niesamowicie uroczego, wcale mu nie pomagał. Przez to, że praktycznie każdy jego znajomy był nim oczarowany, sprawiał, że trudniej było wytłumaczyć, dlaczego go tak nienawidzi. Tym bardziej, że sam nie był pewien powodu. Irytowało go same przebywanie w jego towarzystwie, sposób w jaki ciągle poprawiał swoje długie włosy lub zakręcał je na palcu, kiedy się denerwował. Nienawidził też tego dziwnego nawyku przygryzania wargi, gdy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Cały Harry, z tymi swoimi niemożliwie zielonymi oczami, pełnymi ustami i niesamowicie długimi nogami, doprowadzał go do szału.  
Większość ludzi uważała wręcz, że coś pomiędzy nimi jest. Nie miał pojęcia, po czym mogli to stwierdzić, skoro konflikt Louisa i Harry'ego był dobrze znany całej szkole. Oboje byli dość popularni, więc każda kłótnia czy sprzeczka szybko lądowała na językach uczniów. A teraz jeszcze przyszli w takim samym stroju, co zapewne zwiększy ilość plotek o ich rzekomym byciu razem. Część osób twierdziła, że udają tę całą kłótnię, żeby ukryć pod tym ten związek.  
— Louis! — wykrzyknął Harry z, jak dla Louisa, kpiącym uśmieszkiem, kiedy znalazł się blisko niego. — Świetny strój!  
— Ta — odburknął tylko Tomlinson. — Pożyczyłeś szminkę od siostry?  
— To błyszczyk, mój drogi — wyjaśnił, zbliżając trochę swoją twarz do jego i wskazując na swoje pełne usta, pokryte czymś czerwonym. Rzeczywiście miał na sobie małe drobinki czegoś brokatowego. Louis był niesamowicie zły, bo cały czas miał wrażenie, że Harry sobie z niego żartuje. Naprawdę czuł, że krew się w nim gotuje, bo chłopak nie potrzebnie się do niego aż tak zbliżył. — Jest bardzie błyszczący od szminki i ma truskawkowy smak. Powinieneś kiedyś spróbować, to naprawdę przyjemne uczucie mieć coś takiego na ustach. Pewnie też świetnie odczuwa się podczas pocałunków.  
— Wow, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim specem od makijażu — prychnął, a Harry przygryzł wargę na krótko, zaraz przypominając sobie, że jego usta są pomalowane.  
— Wielu rzeczy jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz — odparł i puścił Louisowi oczko, zanim poszedł w stronę Liama. To mrugnięcie podziałało jak płachta na byka i Tomlinson wypił za jednym razem całego drinka, żeby jakoś się uspokoić.  
— Nienawidzę Harry'ego Stylesa — warknął, z impetem odkładając szklankę. — Widzieliście jaki ma tupet? Nie dość, że przyszedł w takim samym stroju, to jeszcze postanowił mnie wyśmiać!  
— Loueh, w którym momencie on cię wyśmiewał? — powątpiewał Zayn.  
— Cały czas! — wykrzyczał Louis, nie wierząc, że jego przyjaciele są aż tak ślepi.  
— Arr! Jak dla mnie to był flirt — uznał Niall ze wzruszeniem ramion i uniesieniem haka w górę. — Wiesz, cała ta sprawa ze szminką. Przez chwilę myślałem, że cię pocałuję, żebyś mógł ją skosztować.  
— To błyszczyk — poprawił go Tomlinson, a dwójka chłopców spojrzała się na siebie i wybuchli śmiechem. — O co wam chodzi?  
— O to, że podobasz się Harry'emu — oznajmił Zayn, uśmiechając się do niego. — Serio, koleś wpadł po uszy.  
— Podobam? P o d o b a m? — prychnął Louis, krzyżując ręce. — To dlaczego niby cały czas się ze mną droczył? Jeszcze ten kpiący uśmieszek... mam ochotę sprawić, żeby zniknął jego twarzy.  
— Stary, ty jesteś ślepy, a to ja mam przepaskę na oku — zaśmiał się Niall. — Harry uśmiechał się do ciebie przyjaźnie. I nawet pochwalił twój strój.  
— Ironicznie pochwalił — poprawił przyjaciela.  
— Właściwie, czemu ty go tak nienawidzisz? — zainteresował się Zayn. — Chyba nic ci takiego nie zrobił.  
— To on mnie nienawidzi — uznał Louis pewnie. — Od początku szkoły dziwnie się wobec mnie zachowuje i to doprowadza mnie do szału.  
— Dziwnie się zachowuje? — powątpiewał Niall i chciał się podrapać po twarzy, ale niestety zrobił to dłonią z hakiem. — Ała moje drugie oko!  
— Cały czas sobie ze mnie żartuje — podjął wątek Tomlinson, kiedy Niall próbował powstrzymać się od łez. — Pamiętacie jak kiedyś zaprosił mnie na bal zimowy? Zrobił to tylko dlatego, żeby wyśmiać moją orientację!  
— A może naprawdę chciał z tobą iść na bal, skoro on też lubi chłopców? — podpowiedział Zayn, mówiąc bardzo wolno, jakby Louis był małym dzieckiem.  
— O, albo jak wysłał mi walentynkę, żeby sobie ze mnie zakpić! — kontynuował wymienianie, nie przejmując się wcześniejszą wypowiedzią przyjaciela. — Harry Styles to zło wcielone, po prostu żaden z was tego nie widzi!  
— Czekajcie, mówimy o tym samym Harrym, który jest wolontariuszem w domu starców i mówi „cześć" do psów? — dołączył się do dyskusji Niall, którego oko, na szczęście, było w całości. — Bo jeśli tak, to twoje „zło wcielone" właśnie daje cukierki dzieciom.  
— Co? — spanikował Louis i spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Rzeczywiście stał przy nich Harry i rozmawiał z jakimiś małymi dziećmi. Tomlinson szybko wziął ze stolika koszyk ze słodyczami i pobiegł w stronę wyjścia.  
— Jesteście naprawdę straszni! — wykrzyczał Harry, udając przerażenie, kiedy mały chłopiec przebrany za ducha krzyknął „Bu". — Dostaniecie jeszcze trochę cukierków od...  
— ... wampira Louisa! — wtrącił się Louis i uklęknął nad dziećmi, żeby dać im słodycze. Uśmiechnął się do Stylesa zwycięsko, który również uniósł kąciki swoich ust. Tomlinson przyjrzał się jego dołeczkom i po raz pierwszy w życiu wydawały mu się urocze. Szybko odgonił od siebie tę myśl, bo podejrzewał, że to tylko zagranie, które miało na celu uśpić jego czujność. Harry na pewno już zaplanował, jak uprzykrzyć mu ten wieczór, wcześniej udając miłego.  
— Jesteście wampirzą parą? — spytała dziewczynka przebrana za czarownicę.  
— Nie, to całkiem... — zaczął Louis, ale Harry wtrącił się w jego zdanie.  
— Właśnie tak — objął przyjacielsko chłopaka i poklepał go po plecach. — Louis jest moim wampirzym mężem i lubimy wieczorami jako nietoperze powisieć sobie go góry nogami.  
Louis tylko przewrócił oczami i wyszedł spod ramienia Harry'ego, kierując się do środka. Ten gdy tylko to zauważył szybko pożegnał się z dziećmi i wybiegł za Tomlinsonem. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie był na niego tak zły jak teraz. Te wszystkie momenty, w których myślał, że chłopak nie może go już bardziej irytować wydawały się być teraz niczym. On otwarcie żartował z jego orientacji i jeszcze ośmieszył przed grupą dzieci.  
Podszedł do Nialla, który teraz rozmawiał z organizatorką imprezy, Kate. Dziewczynie najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało jego ciągłe „Arr" i wymachiwanie hakiem, bo całkowicie normalnie z nim rozmawiała, nawet wyglądając na zainteresowaną.  
— Zgadnij, co właśnie zrobił Harry! — wykrzyknął Louis zdenerwowany. Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego zdegustowany, podobnie jak jego towarzyszka.  
— Jestem tak jakby w trakcie czegoś... — próbował wyjaśnić, wskazując głową na dziewczynę obok.  
— Harry Styles? — spytała Kate, a Louis potwierdził to ruchem głowy. — Mam nadzieję, że nareszcie ci wyznał miłość, bo inaczej mu przypierdolę.  
— Czemu miałby mi wyznać miłość? — prychnął Tomlinson, opadając na oparcie kanapy. — Nienawidzimy się, a on jeszcze bardziej mnie podburza... Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że miał zamiar wyznać mi miłość na żarty?  
— Niall, czy twój przyjaciel jest ślepy czy głupi? — spytała nastolatka, marszcząc brwi, a Niall roześmiał się. — Przyznaj się, wbiłeś mu hak w oczy i mózg.  
— Masz mnie — stwierdził, poklepując Louisa po ramieniu.  
Tomlisnon chciał na to jakoś odpowiedzieć, ale zauważył, że Styles idzie w jego stronę. Chciał jak najszybciej zniknąć z pola widzenia Harry'ego, dlatego wstał i poszedł w stronę kuchni. Niestety, po został pociągnięty przez Eleanor i wylądował na środku salonu.  
— Robimy Halloweenową wersję gry w butelkę! — oznajmiła dziewczyna, kładąc puste szkło na ziemi, podczas gdy wszyscy usiedli naokoło niego. Zanim Eleanor zgasiła światło, zauważył jeszcze jak Harry patrzy na niego swoim udawanym smutnym wzrokiem, siedząc naprzeciwko. Twarze wszystkich były oświetlone jedynie miękkimi promieniami świec i lampionów. Panował klimatyczny półmrok, który powodował, że wszystko robiło się znaczeni straszniejsze. — Okej, więc zasady są proste. Osoba, na którą padnie musi opowiedzieć jakąś straszną historię, a jeśli żadnej nie zna albo wcale nie będzie straszna, ma jakieś wyzwanie. Gotowi?  
Wszyscy potwierdzili to aprobującymi mruknięciami, więc dziewczyna zakręciła butelką.  
Najpierw wypadło na jakiegoś chłopaka, który uraczył ich dość straszną historią o nawiedzonym domu. Następnie parę osób zdążyło jeszcze podzielić się dość dobrze znanymi creepypastami, a niektóre z nich były naprawdę straszne.  
Gdy w końcu wypadło na Kate, ta uśmiechnęła się złośliwe, patrząc na znajomych. Wzięła latarkę i oświeciła sobie twarz.  
— Ona tu jest — jej głos był niski i głęboki. — Możesz szukać pod łóżkiem, w szafie czy za oknem. Tylko nie patrz na sufit, bo nie lubi, gdy ktoś ją znajduje.  
Wszyscy przez chwilę zastygli, bo krótka historia była przerażająca, a do tego okoliczności sprawiły, ż jeszcze bardziej się bali.  
— To było dobrze, Kate — pochwalił ją Liam. — Czy tylko ja mam ochotę spojrzeć w górę?  
— Rany, dzisiaj nie położę się na plecach — postanowił pewnie Niall, a Kate zaśmiała się cicho, zakręcając butelką.  
Ku uciesze Louisa, wypadło na Zayna. Przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo.  
— Więc mam dla was historię, która przydarzyła się mi i Louisowi parę dni temu — powiadomił wszystkich, co spowodowała przerażone piski u niektórych dziewczyn i 'Arr' u Nialla. Kate jedynie przewróciła oczami, uderzając go w ramię. — Wracaliśmy właśnie z treningu, było dość późno, więc postanowiliśmy skrócić sobie drogę przez ten park niedaleko szkoły. Słyszeliśmy jakieś pogłoski o tych całych klaunach, ale nie za bardzo się tym przejęliśmy. Aż do tamtego wieczora.  
Przerwał dramatycznie, wyciągnąć telefon i załączając filmik. Na nagraniu widać było klauna. Początków był dość niewyraźną, kolorową plamą, ale wraz ze zbliżaniem się do niego, szczegóły stawały się coraz bardziej oczywiste. Klaun był przeciętnego wzrostu, miał lekką nadwagę, a w dłoni trzymał siekierkę. Uśmiechał się do nich złowieszczo, ale chłopcy nie wydawali się tym przejmować.  
— Hej koleś, co ty tutaj robisz? — słychać było głos Louisa. Zatrzymali się i zachowali bezpieczny dystans, który umożliwiał im ucieczkę.  
— Louis, może już chodźmy...  
— Czekaj — upomniał Zayna — Serio, jeśli to jakiś głupi żart, to ci nie wyszedł. Ta siekiera w ogóle jest prawdziwa?  
Klaun patrzył się na nich, nie poruszając się. Louis zrobił krok do przodu, próbując przyjrzeć się jemu przebraniu. Dłoń Zayna drżała, kiedy to nagrywał, ale cały czas stał w miejscu. Dopiero gdy Klaun zbliżył się do nich, podnosząc siekierkę, chwycił Louisa za nadgarstek i pociągając w stronę drogi. Na tym zakończył się filmik.  
— Chciałem z nim porozmawiać, ale Zayn stchórzył — powiedział pewnie Louis.  
— Och, jasne, pewnie sam bałeś się bardziej od niego — prychnęła Kate.  
— Na moim miejscu byś od razu uciekła — uznał Tomlinson.  
— Chciałbyś — prychnęła.  
— Dobra, tylko się tutaj nie kłócicie — uspokoił ich Liam. — Chyba musicie przyznać, że to była jedna z najstraszniejszych historii, jakie tutaj usłyszeliśmy, bo jest prawdziwa.  
— Nah, nie jestem tego taka pewna — Kate skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. — Szczerze wątpię w to, że Louis tak spokojnie do tego podszedł. To pewnie jakiś ich znajomy.  
— Jeśli chcesz to mogę pójść tam jeszcze raz — powiedział pewnie Tomlinson, a dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. — Mówię serio, zrobię to nawet teraz.  
— Słyszałem, że te klauny naprawdę są niebezpieczne — wtrącił się Liam. — W USA podobno za...  
— Bla bla bla — przewróciła oczami Kate. — Skoro Louis chce mi to udowodnić, to proszę bardzo. Tylko lepiej niech nie idzie tam sam.  
— Racja, w dwójkę lepiej poradzicie sobie z mordercą — zgodził się Zayn. — To jak, wybierasz sobie kogoś czy dajesz się ponieść losowi?  
Przyjaciel wskazał na butelkę na ziemi, a Louis wzruszył ramionami i wziął ją do ręki. Zakręcił, mając nadzieję, że wypadnie na Kate, bo mógłby zobaczyć ją przestraszoną. Ewentualnie na Josha, bo chciałby móc go przytulić, gdyby ten się przestraszył.  
Jednak na pewno ostatnią osobą, z którą chciał tam iść był Harry, na którego właśnie wskazała butelka. Już chciał się kłócić, że jest to bliżej Liama, ale odezwała się Kate:  
— Uuuuu, Styles — poruszyła brwiami w jego stronę, a ten nieśmiało spuścił wzrok. — Okej, czyli dajemy wam pół godziny, a potem dzwonimy na policję?  
— Co najwyżej będziesz musiała zadzwonić po pizzę, gdy już dostaniesz cudowny filmik, jak rozmawiam z klaunem — odgryzł się Tomlinson.  
— Niech ci będzie — ułożyła swoje ustaw dzióbek, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. — Ale jak nie dacie rady, to będę mogła wam dać jakąś karę?  
— Umowa stoi — Tomlinson wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Kate, ale to spojrzała się jeszcze na Harry'ego, upewniając się, że on też jest co do tego zgodny. Louis dopiero teraz spojrzał na chłopaka. Wyglądał na nieco przerażonego, ale lekko pokiwał głową. Tomlinson poczuł wyższość nad nim, bo trochę go cieszył fakt, że to jego wróg jest przestraszony, nie on.  
W milczeniu wstali, zakładając swoje płaszcze, co było dość kłopotliwe, bo ich stroje im to utrudniały. Gdy w końcu byli gotowi do wyjścia, Kate posłała im buziaka, którego załapał Harry. Louis przewrócił oczami, bo ten koleś naprawdę zachowywał się jak dzieciak.  
Wszyscy wykrzyczeli za nimi 'powodzenia', kiedy opuszczali dom. Na dworze było nieco chłodno, więc oboje schowali dłonie w kieszeniach swoich płaszczy. Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu, przyglądając się okolicy. Wiele domów było ładnie przyozdobionych, ale nieoświetlonych. Jedynymi światłami na tej pustej ulicy były latarnie, którym grozy dodawało to, że niektóre z nich migały.  
Wciąż nie odezwali się ani słowem, kiedy coś poruszyło się w krzakach. Louis zareagował na to całkiem spokojnie, podczas, gdy Harry odskoczył gwałtownie i wpadł na niego.  
— Czy ty się boisz? — spytał Louis, drocząc się z chłopakiem.  
— Po prostu jest tutaj trochę — nerwowo odwrócił się za siebie — przerażająco.  
— Och, no wiesz, jest Halloween — wzruszył ramionami. Zrobiło mu się niego głupio, bo chłopak naprawdę był przestraszony. Chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, więc dał mu kuksańca w bok, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, bardzo delikatnie. Uśmiech po raz pierwszy nie wyglądał na kpiący, mimo że Louisowi wydawało się, że niczym nie różnił się od dotychczasowego uśmiechu. I może to przez dziwną atmosferę, jaka teraz panowała, ale chłopak odpowiedział tym samym, lekko unosząc kąciki ust w górę. — Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
— Łatwo ci mówić — wymamrotał Harry, kiedy zbliżali się do parku. — To nie ty boisz się klaunów.  
— Boisz się klaunów? — zdziwił się Louis, patrząc na niego z ukosa, kiedy ten kiwnął twierdząco głową. — To dlaczego tutaj ze mną poszedłeś?  
— Em, bo tak wskazała butelka... — odparł niepewnie, unikając jego wzroku.  
— Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Styles, ale mogłeś się nie zgodzić — powiadomił go Louis, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.  
Harry wyglądał na niesamowicie speszonego przebywaniem z nim. Zapewne raczej chodziło o to, że właśnie weszli do tego parku i kierowali się prosto do miejsca, gdzie ostatnio widziano klauna. Style przygryzł wargę i skupił swój wzrok w ziemię, a Louis poklepał go po plecach.  
— Aaaa! — wystraszył się Harry i chciał uciec, ale straszy złapał go za nadgarstek, przytrzymując w jednym miejscu.  
— Spokojnie, to tylko ja — wytłumaczył. — Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.  
— Jest okej — odparł i Louis zdziwił się, że ten zareagował tak spokojnie. Wprawdzie nigdy nie widział Harry'ego będącego złym, ale w końcu nigdy się nie lubili, więc mógłby z łatwością wybuchnąć. Cóż, przynajmniej tak działała na Tomlinsona obecność drugiego.  
— Jeśli naprawdę się boisz, możesz wyjść na główną ulicę i poczekać tam na mnie — zaproponował, bo trochę martwił się o chłopaka. — Wiesz, jak zajedziesz na zawał to trudno będzie mi cię stąd wyciągnąć.  
— Ale to będzie nieszczere — oburzył się Harry, a Louis przewrócił oczy. — Złamiemy zasady.  
— Kim ty jesteś Harry Stylesie? — spytał retorycznie.  
— Twoim największym wrogiem, prawda? — odpowiedział, jakby smutno.  
Louis już się nie odezwał, zastanawiając się, czy chłopaka rusza jakoś to, że mają tak złe relacje. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że temu sprawia przyjemność wzajemne dogryzanie sobie czy sprzeczanie się o wszystko. Teraz było inaczej, Harry wyglądał nie tylko na przestraszonego całą sytuacją, ale też smutnego.  
Zatrzymali się dopiero gdy zauważyli kilka metrów od nich postać. Różniła się od tego klauna, z którym ostatnio spotkał się Louis, ale wydawał się być tak samo złowieszczy.  
— Weź telefon — wyszeptał Louis, chociaż jego głos rozniósł się po parku. Harry pokiwał głową i wyciągnął obie dłonie z kieszeni.  
— Mógłbyś mnie złapać za rękę? — wypalił nagle Styles. — Proszę.  
— Chcesz trzymać się za ręce ze swoim wrogiem? — spytał Louis, przypominając mu, co ostatnio powiedział.  
— Nie jesteś moim wrogiem.  
Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, nie rozumiejąc, co chłopak ma na myśli. Niedawno sam stwierdził, że jest jego wrogiem, a teraz wyskakuje z takim wyznaniem.  
Jednak Louis nic nie powiedział, jedynie wystawił swoją otwartą dłoń na wysokość ich bioder. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i chwycił ją, wkładając swoje palce miedzy jego. Trochę go to zdziwiło, bo najczęściej tak chodziły pary, platoniczne trzymanie się za dłonie raczej polega na złączeniu ich ze sobą poprzeć skrzyżowanie. Nie miał jednak zamiaru robić żadnych obiekcji.  
Dłoń Harry'ego była chłodna, a skóra bardzo gładka. Smukłe palce nawet w ciemności odznaczały się swoją bladością przy bardziej opalonym Louisie.  
W drugiej dłoni Styles trzymał telefon, żeby nagrać wszystko, co robił drugi chłopak.  
— Halo! — wykrzyczał Louis, zbliżając się do klauna, który odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
— Dobry wieczór, proszę pana — dodał Harry, a nastolatek spojrzał na niego jak ja idiotę.  
— To morderczy klaun.  
— Tego wymaga kultura, Louis — uznał stanowczo Harry.  
Klaun stał w miejscu, jedynie patrząc na nich ze złowieszczym uśmiechem. Styles mocniej ścisnął dłoń Louisa i został w tyle, kiedy ten maksymalnie zmniejszył odległość miedzy nim a mężczyzną.  
— Powiesz mi, co tutaj robisz? — zaczął Louis. — To trochę chore tak stać tutaj przez pół nocy.  
Nie otrzymali jednak odpowiedzi przez dłuższy czas.  
— Louis, on chyba nie jest groźny — zdecydował Harry. — Naprawdę powinniśmy...  
Nie skończył, bo klaun ruszył prosto na nic. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Stylesa, Louis nie zacząłby uciekać. Teraz Harry ciągnął go przez park, trzymając mocno za dłoń, nie zważając na to, że już dawno zgubili przebranego mężczyznę.  
— Harry, stój! — wykrzyczał Louis, gdy byli już na ulicy. Musiał jednak pociągnąć jego dłoń do tyłu, żeby ten rzeczywiście się zatrzymał. Spowodowało to delikatne zachwianie się młodszego chłopaka i gdyby Tomlinson nie złapał go od tylu, przewróciłby się.  
— Ja... przepraszam — wymamrotał chłopak. — Strasznie się przestraszyłem i...  
— Jest okej — westchnął Louis, ale przeraził się trochę tym, jak Harry drżał. Nie wiele myśląc, złapał jego ramiona, żeby trochę go uspokoić. To jednak nie pomogło, więc Tomlinson schodził dłońmi na plecy, żeby pocieszająco je potrzeć, aż w końcu zbliżył ich klatki piersiowe do siebie. Harry od razu do niego przylegał, pozwalając się otulić. Louis musiał przyznać, że było to nawet miłe. Jakby cała złość, którą obdarzał chłopaka minęła w momencie, w którym go przytulił.  
— Przepraszam, że przegrałeś zakład — wyjąkał Harry, a Louis się roześmiał.  
— Rany, to tylko głupi zakład z Kate, nie przejmuj się tak — poklepał jego plecy. — Tylko nie wiem, czemu nikomu nie powiedziałeś, że tak bardzo się boisz. Przecież nikt by cię nie zmuszał, żebyś tutaj szedł.  
— Ale ja chciałem iść... — odsunął głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Były lekko załzawione, ale ich zieleń była idealnie widoczna. Louis po raz pierwszy miał okazje im się tak dokładnie przyjrzeć. — Po prostu... nieważne.  
— Jak wolisz — wzruszył ramionami, kiedy odsuwali się od siebie. — Możemy już wracać?  
Harry kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi i droga do domu minęła im w całkowitej ciszy i bez trzymania się za dłonie.  
Dopiero, gdy mieli wejść do środka, Styles przytrzymał jego rękę przed otworzeniem drzwi.  
— Czekaj — Louis spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Harry przez chwilę skupił się na jego oczach, zanim przysunął się, żeby cmoknąć go w usta. Trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund, ale dla Tomlinsona była to wieczność. Jakby dokładnie słyszał odgłos złączających się ust, czuł smak jego błyszczyka (rzeczywiście był truskawkowy). Przez jego umysł przeszło tysiące myśli. Począwszy od tego, że chciał czegoś więcej niż krótkiego cmoknięcia, poprzez zastanawianie się, dlaczego Harry to zrobił. Ale tylko jedną z nich wypowiedział na głos, gdy się odsunęli.  
— To znowu kolejny twój pomysł, żeby mnie wkurwić? — prychnął, otwierając drzwi i wparowując do środka z impetem, nawet nie oglądając się za Harrym.  
Od razu odnalazł Zayna i szedł w jego stronę. Był niesamowicie wściekły i pewien, że to całe bycie miłym dla niego i pocałunek było częścią okropnego planu Stylesa, żeby go ośmieszyć. Chciał to powiedzieć przyjacielowi, ale zatrzymała go Kate, uśmiechając się promiennie.  
— Co jesteś taki zły? Przegra... — zatrzymała się i spojrzała na jego usta. — O mój boże, wy się całowaliście.  
— Nie twoja sprawa.  
— Harry nareszcie to zrobił! — wykrzyczała i większość znajomych spojrzała w ich stronę. Louis szybko odnalazł wzorkiem Harry'ego. Chłopak patrzył na niego oszołomiony, podczas gdy on starł z nienawiścią błyszczyk ze swoich ust.  
Ignorując Kate, podszedł do Zayna, który popijał w samotności drinka. Louis wziął jego szklankę z rąk i za jednym razem wlał całość do gardła.  
— Nienawidzę Harry'ego Stylesa.  
— Nie mów tak — upomniał go nerwowo Zayn.  
— Nienawidzę go najbardziej na świecie — wycedził po raz kolejny. — Czemu on zawsze musi mnie ośmieszać?  
— On wcale...  
— Przynajmniej tym bądź po mojej stronie — poprosił, siadając na kanapie obok niego. Gdy odwrócił się, zobaczył, że za nim stał Harry. Chłopak miał lekko rozchylone usta, a dolna warga nieco drżała. Jednak widok jego oczu był czymś gorszym; były całe wilgotne i pojedyncze łzy spływały po policzkach, łącząc się z cieniem i tworząc czarne smugi na jasnej skórze. Louis oblizał usta, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, ale Harry pokręcił tylko głową sam do siebie i pobiegł na górę po schodach.  
— Czy ciebie naprawdę popierdoliło? — wykrzyknęła Kate.  
— O co ci chodzi? — prychnął Louis. — Od początku jesteśmy wrogami, nie wiem, czemu teraz się tak tym przejął.  
— Wyznał ci miłość, a ty go tak potraktowałeś — powiedziała nerwowo dziewczyna. — Jesteś największym skurwielem.  
— Nie wyznał mi żadnej miłości — uznał pewnie Tomlinson. — Jedyne co zrobił, to ośmieszył mnie przed wszystkimi, zostawiając swój błyszczyk na moich ustach.  
— Kurwa, jesteś pojebany — roześmiała się gorzko Kate, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Usiadła przy Louisie i spojrzała na niego, jak na idiotę. — Spośród wszystkich osób Harry musiał zakochać się w takim idiocie.  
— O co ci chodzi? — dopytywał się Louis, czując, że miesza mu się w głowie. — Jestem pewien, że Harry nie jest mną zauroczony.  
— To już dawno nie jest tylko zauroczenie, stary — wtrącił się Niall. — Arr! Moja papuga powiedziała mi wszystko.  
— Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie swoją papugą? — powątpiewała Kate.  
— To metafora — wyjaśnił Horan. — W każdym razie, uwierz czy nie, ale Harry jest w tobie po uszy zakochany.  
— A ja jestem w stanie stwierdzić, że ty też coś do niego czujesz — uznał Zayn, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
— Um, tak. Nienawiść — podkreślił to słowo, wzruszając ramionami.  
— Kocham cię, Louis, ale nie na tym polega nienawiść — kontynuował Malik. — Mówisz o Harrym częściej niż ja o Liamie.  
— To nie prawda! — oburzył się Tomlinson.  
— Do tego się cały czas na niego gapisz — dodał Niall. — Większość ludzi, gdy nienawidzi kogoś, to stara się go unikać, a ty nie spuszczasz Harry'ego z oczu.  
— Bo chcę znaleźć na niego jakiegoś haka — prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.  
— Haka, to gra słów? — spytał głupawo Niall, podnosząc swój hak do góry.  
— Cat, ty i Harry macie dużo wspólnego, zakochując się w idiotach — wtrącił Zayn, ale dziewczyna to zignorowała.  
— Loueh, powiedz nam jeszcze, co czujesz, gdy widzisz czy myślisz o Harrym? — spytała łagodnie Kate, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie. Louis zamknął oczy, skupiając się na obrazie chłopaka.  
— Więc, czuję uścisk w żołądku i chce być od niego jak najdalej — zaczął niepewnie, przypominając sobie wszystkie uczucia. — A równocześnie chcę go widzieć, bo zawsze może zrobić coś głupiego i...  
— Jego kolor oczu? — przerwała mu dziewczyna.  
— Zielone, ale w środku są trochę niebieskie, a gdy świeci świa...  
— Co najczęściej je na lunch?  
— Zależy, bo najcześciej są to kanapki z masłem orzechowym, ale jak ma dłużej lekcje to bierze jeszcze ciasteczka — wyrecytował.  
— Och, a ja wspomnę jeszcze, że zna wszystkie jego nawyki — odezwał się Zayn. — To, że zagryza wargę, gdy...  
— ... nie wie co powiedzieć — dokończył za niego Tomlinson. — Ale chyba każdy to widzi.  
— Każdy, kto patrzy się mu na usta — uświadomiła mu Kate. — Louis, może i nie jestem specem w związkach, ale to, co czujesz do Harry'ego to nie jest nienawiść. Bałeś się odrzucenia z jego strony, że wmówiłeś sobie to wszystko. A później próbowałeś przekonać cały świat, że Harry też cię nienawidzi.  
— Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to wszystko było ja serio? — powątpiewał.  
— Właśnie to próbuje powiedzieć — westchnęła. — Myślałam, że po Walentynkach nie złamiesz mu mocniej serca. Potem odmówiłeś mu pójścia razem na bal zimowy, ale Harry wciąż próbował. Teraz naprawdę go zraniłeś.  
— Wykrzyczałem zakochanej we mnie osobie, że jej nienawidzę — powiedział sam do siebie, gdy wszystko do niego dotarło. — Rany, jestem okropnym człowiekiem.  
— Mało powiedziane — prychnął Zayn.  
— Jak mogłem mu zrobić coś takiego? — zaczął panikować. — Przecież ja wcale tak nie myślę!  
— Chyba jeszcze nie jest za późno, żeby to wyjaśnić — uznała Kate, poklepując jego kolano. — Po prostu go przeproś, jest w moim pokoju.  
Louis nic więcej już nie powiedział, tylko poszedł do wskazanego przez dziewczynę miejsca. Były to jedyne zamknięte drzwi na korytarzu, więc zapukał, zanim je otworzył. Widok, który zastał praktycznie złamał mu serce. Harry był zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej na łóżku, a Liam głaskał go po plecach. Styles łkał cicho, raz na jakiś czas zanosząc się większym szlochem.  
— Hej — powiedział Louis, a spiorunował go wzrokiem. Zapewne chciał go wyprosić, ale on był szybszy. — Zayn ma do ciebie pilną sprawę.  
— Harry... — powiedział cicho Liam.  
— Idź, poradzę sobie — usłyszał zachrypnięty głos Harry'ego. Payne kiwnął głową, a w drzwiach lekko szturchnął Louisa, kiedy ten wchodził do środka. — Czego tutaj chcesz? Masz ochotę jeszcze raz wykrzyczeć, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?  
— Harry, słuchaj, to nie tak...  
— A jak? — prychnął chłopak, siadając na łóżku i patrząc się na niego intensywnie. Louisa bolało to, że doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Miał rozmazany makijaż, zieleń oczu mocno odznaczała się przy zaczerwienionych białkach. Widział już oczy Harry'ego w każdej możliwej sytuacji i za każdym razem były tak samo piękne. Teraz jednak, pomimo wszelkiej cudowności, miał problemy w utrzymywaniem kontaktu wzrokowego. — Czy to, że podobasz mi się od początku szkoły jest aż tak nie do zniesienia? Przeżyłem to, jak wszystkie moje starania o ciebie okazywały się być bez sensu, bo ty zawsze mnie wyśmiewałeś. Ale powiedzenie, wręcz wykrzyczenie, że mnie nienawidzisz, całkowicie mnie złamało.  
— Harry, ty nie rozumiesz... — pokręcił głową, czując, że gdyby nie przerwał tego monologu, sam by się rozpłakał. — Ja trochę to źle zinterpretowałem. Odką przyszedłeś do naszej szkoły byłeś taki idealny i wszyscy od razu cię polubili. I nagle poczułem, że to wszystko, o co postarałem się wcześniej, ty zdobyłeś jedynym uśmiechem. Byłem zazdrosny.  
— Zazdrosny o mnie? — spytał z niedowierzeniem. — Louis, ty masz wszystko. Przyjaciół, dużo znajomych, jesteś świetny w sportach, na imprezach zawsze jesteś królem. Do tego, spójrz na siebie. Jesteś niesamowicie przystojny i wiele bym dał, żeby wyglądać i być taki jak ty. Nie robiłem ci tego na złość, byłem miły dla ludzi, żeby mnie polubili, to może wtedy byś mnie dostrzegł.  
— Czyli nie chciałeś zająć mojej pozycji? — dopytywał się Tomlinson. — I wcale nie robiłeś mi niektórych rzeczy na złość?  
— Rany, Louis — zaśmiał się cicho Harry. — Jesteś wszystkim, czego w życiu potrzebuję, dlaczego miałbym chcieć robić ci na złość.  
— Czyli Walentynki to...  
— Tak Louis, złamałeś mi serce w pierwsze Walentynki — potwierdził Harry. — I od początku szkoły coraz bardziej je łamiesz. Nawet zgodziłem się, żeby iść z tobą do parku, bo chciałem, żebyśmy trochę dłużej pobyli sam na sam.  
— Harry, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi przykro — wyjęczał, biorąc jego dłoń w swoją. Chłopak spojrzał na nie z uśmiechem i nie odsunął się. — Przepraszam, naprawdę bardzo przepraszam za wszystko. Jestem najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie.  
— Nie oceniaj mnie tak nisko, nie mógłbym się zakochać w najgorszym człowieku na świecie — zażartował Harry. — Posłuchaj, wiem, że nie będziemy razem, ale czy moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi. Albo chociaż się pogodzić, bo...  
— Czekaj, mam lepszy pomysł! — wykrzyczał Louis i wstał z łóżka, żeby podejść do biurka. Wziął stamtąd kartkę i narysował na niej koślawe serce, w którym coś napisał. Podał ją Harry'emu, który zmarszczył brwi, ale uśmiechnął się lekko, ukazując swoje słodkie dołeczki. — Przeczytaj na głos.  
— Harry, czy zostaniesz moją spóźnioną walentynką? Louis. — Odczytał. — Jesteś nienormalny.  
— To tak czy nie? — kontynuował.  
— Oczywiście, że tak, idioto — powiedział ze śmiechem.  
— Co jeszcze przegapiłem? — dopytywał Louis, a Harry spojrzał w dal, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. — Wiem, że pewnie to było mnóstwo rzeczy, ale wybierz chociaż te najgorsze.  
— Na początku szkoły mieliśmy odgrywać Romea i Julię, a ty niż godziłeś się być moim Romeem — przypomniał mu.  
— Myślałem, że żartowałeś i do tego chciałeś się pośmiać z tego, że jestem gejem! — bronił się Tomlinson. — Zaproponowałeś wtedy „Hej, może ja będę Julią, a ty Romeem. Mam nawet długie włosy".  
— Dlaczego miałbym się śmiać z twojej orientacji, skoro sam jestem gejem? — spytał retorycznie Harry, a Louis wzruszył ramionami. Od zawsze bał się, że będzie miał z tego powodu problemy, dlatego był nieco uprzedzony. — Nie chcę już wymieniać tego wszystkiego. Wyjdzie i tak, że to nieporozumienia. Możemy już o tym zapomnieć.  
— Jeszcze dwie sprawy — uznał Louis, chwytając mocniej dłoń Harry'ego i nieco unosząc ją do góry. — Harry Stylesie, czy pójdziesz ze mną na bal zimowy? Przyrzekam, że moje intencje są czyste i nie zrobię nic głupiego.  
— Szkoda, miałem nadzieję, że będziemy mogli robić głupoty w schowku na miotły.  
— Harry! — upomniał go Louis, ale zrobił to tylko dlatego, że czuł, że dalszy flirt mógłby ich posunąć do czegoś więcej, a to by było dużo za wcześnie.  
— Dobra, jaka jest ta druga sprawa? — zmienił temat Harry.  
— Druga sprawa jest taka, że powinien ci dzisiaj zmazać szminkę z ust, nie cienie z oczu — powiedział, przybliżając się do chłopaka, żeby go pocałować. Ten pomimo zaskoczenia, od razu to odwzajemnił.  
Harry trzymał dłonie na policzkach Louisa, chcąc go przyciągnąć jeszcze bliżej siebie, podczas gdy ten ułożył ręce na jego biodrach. Pocałunek nie był delikatny, od razu znaleźli wspólny rytm. Louis pozwolił sobie na zasysanie dolnej wargi chłopaka, żeby wywołać ciche stęknięcie. Zdecydowanie całowanie Harry'ego było jedną z najlepszych rzeczy w jego życiu. Jego zwinne usta sprawiały, że Tomlinson myślał, że oszaleje. Było mu głupio z tym, że tak długo na to czekał i wmawiał sobie, że wcale tego nie pragnie. Teraz zrozumiał, że za każdym razem, gdy chciał ściągnąć Harry'emu uśmiech z twarzy, tak naprawdę chciał go pocałować. Odkrył, że między miłością i nienawiścią jest naprawdę cieka granica. Oba te uczucia dotykają podobnych sfer; cały czas myślał o tej osobie, czuł zdenerwowanie, gdy byli w pobliżu siebie. Tylko, że najwyraźniej Louis pomylił bycie na kogoś złym, z motylami w brzuchu.  
Gdy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie, z koloru na ustach Harry'ego nie zostało zbyt wiele, bo większość została na twarzy Louisa.  
— To był błyszczyk, nie szminka — poprawił go Styles.   
Ω  
— Cukierek albo psikus! — usłyszał Louis, gdy otworzył drzwi. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który był ubrany całkiem na czarno, z założonymi kocimi uszkami i namalowanym noskiem i wąsikami. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze w tych obcisłych ubraniach, ale całe przebranie sprawiało, że Tomlinson miał ochotę go przytulić i powiedzieć mu, że jest niesamowicie słodki.  
Odkąd Harry i Louis wszystko sobie wyjaśnili minął równy rok. Przez ten czas zdążyli nadrobić, wszystko, co powinni zrobić już wcześniej. Spędzali ze sobą naprawdę dużo czasu, często chodzili na randki i, gdy tylko mieli trochę czasu tylko dla nich dwóch, trochę zabawiali się ze sobą. Louis był jednak najszczęśliwszy człowiekiem, gdy miał przy sobie swojego ukochanego. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zakocha się kimś tak bardzo, że nawet pozwoli się obudzić w wolny dzień o ósmej rano, żeby się z nim spotkać.  
— Moja mama pojechała do sklepu, więc nie mam jeszcze cukierków — powiedział z żalem Louis, wpuszczając go do środka.  
— Na szczęście ja przyniosłem ze sobą słodycze! — Harry potrząsnął przed nim pakunkiem, wyciągniętym z torby. — I poza tym, wiem, że twojej mamy nie ma. Dlatego przyszedłem.  
Styles uśmiechnął się do niego zawadiacko, a Louis cmoknął go w usta.  
— Czekaj, czekaj — odsunął się do niego, lustrując wzorkiem. — Jest ósma rano, czemu masz już na sobie przebranie?  
— Ponieważ nie masz cukierków, więc zasłużyłeś na psikus — odparł zalotnie, oblizując wargi. Louis położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, zataczając tam kółka palcem, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę, kiedy zabrał mu torbę z cukierkami.  
— Teraz to ja mam cukierki — powiedział zwycięsko, klepiąc swojego chłopaka po tyłku.  
— Nie spytałeś się nawet, co to miał być za psikus — oburzył się Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
— Dobrze — westchnął. — Jaki to miałbyś psikus?  
— Okej, więc za co jestem przebrany?  
— Harry, mój psikus jest naprawdę dobry, a moja mama kiedyś wróci, więc może... — zaczął Louis, ale Harry skarcił go wzrokiem. — Jesteś przebrany za kotka, kochanie.  
— Właśnie! — wykrzyknął ucieszony. — Spójrz, mam uszka, nosek, wąsiki... — zaczął wymieniać, pokazując poszczególne rzeczy, a Louis niepewnie kiwnął głową. — Czego mi brakuje?  
Louis spojrzał dokładnie na niego, zastanawiając się.  
— Powiedziałbym, że czegoś, co jest moim psikusem, ale ty chyba nie wiesz, co to jest — odparł, uśmiechając się lekko.  
— Czy twój penis to psikus?  
— Harry! — udawał oburzenie, a chłopak się roześmiał. — Masz mnie za takiego prostaka. To coś znaczenie lepszego!  
— Skup się, Lou — poprosił Harry i zapewne to zdrobnienie sprawiło, że Louis jeszcze raz się nad tym zastanowił. — Co jeszcze charakterystycznego mają kotki, a ja tego nie mam?  
— Em, ogon? — spytał niepewnie Louis, a jego chłopak pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. — Tak, nie masz ogona!  
— Chcesz się przekonać? — nie czekając na odpowiedź, Harry chwycił go za doń i zaprowadził na górę. Tomlinson podążał za nim niczym w transie, bo uwielbiał, gdy tak się zachowywał. Styles potrafił byś niesamowicie pewny siebie i kokieteryjny, do czasu, gdy się nie rozbierali. Wtedy Louis przejmował kontrole, a chłopak zamieniał się w niesamowicie jęczącą i uległą osobę.  
Gdy znaleźli się już w sypialni, Harry rzucił go na łóżku praktycznie od razu zaczął się rozbierać. Louis oparł się na łokciach i z zachwytem obserwował, jak jego chłopak bardzo powoli zdejmuje swoją obcisłą bluzkę. Przygryzł wargę, gdy ukazywała się biała skóra brzucha, a potem stojące już sutki. Starał się zapamiętywać każdy szczegół, żeby móc o tym sobie przypominać w samotne wieczoru. Harry był seksowny i drażnił się z nim, kiedy przejeżdżał dłońmi po swoim ciele, zanim przeszedł do rozporka. Najwyraźniej był już doświadczony w ściąganiu tak obcisłych spodni, bo dość szybko się z nimi uporał.  
Louis prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy zobaczył, że chłopak nie ma pod spodem bielizny. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, gdy penis Harry'ego wisiał wpół twardy, mimo że jeszcze się nie całowali czy dotykali.  
— Podoba mi się ten psikus — uznał Tomlinson, podnosząc się lekko i wystawiając dłoń, żeby poczuć jego skórę.  
— To nie koniec — uświadomił go Harry i sięgnął do swojej torby, z której wyciągnął coś futrzanego, zawiniętego w kulkę. Rzucił to w stronę Louisa, przy okazji wchodząc na łóżko. Po odwinięciu okazało się, że zawiniątko jest tak naprawdę puchatym ogonkiem, zakończonym czymś w rodzaju wtyczki. Patrzył się na to przez dłuższą chwilę, w czasie której Styles zdążył wejść mu na kolana. Pocałował go niepewnie w policzek. — Nie musimy tego robić. Po prostu myślałem, że...  
— Kupiłem kulki analne w kształcie dyni i myślałem, że nic tego nie przebije — oznajmił, kładąc dłoń na tyle pleców Harry'ego. — Twój psikus jest lepszy.  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko pocałował go łagodnie. Było te zdecydowanie zbyt delikatne, zważając na fakt, że Louis wciąż trzymał jego ogon. Dlatego zjechał swoimi ustami w dół szyi Harry'ego, sprawiając, że ten przytrzymał się jego klatki piersiowej, lekko ruszając biodrami, żeby uzyskać trochę tarcia.  
Louis trochę się z nim droczył, starannie badając jego ciało, jednak omijając penisa, który był już na tyle twardy, że uderzał o jego brzuch. Skupił się za to na gładkiej skórze pleców i wysysaniu malinek na obojczykach, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś może je zobaczyć.  
Gdy w końcu Harry stał się bardzo niecierpliwy i jego ruchy były coraz intensywniejsze, Tomlinson odsunął swoje usta od jego ciała i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.  
— Ustaw się na kolanach i łokciach, skarbie — poprosił, a Styles od razu wykonał jego polecenie. Zszedł z niego, żeby ustawić się w odpowiedniej pozycji, podczas gdy Louis sięgnął do szafki po lubrykant. — Spójrz, specjalnie kupiłem taki o smaku dyni. To edycja limitowana.  
— Ale super! — podekscytował się Harry, gdy zobaczył żel w ładnym opakowaniu. — Louis, czy my nie jesteśmy trochę dziwni? Cieszymy się, że nasz lubrykant ma edycję na Halloween.  
— Cóż, kupiłem go z Zaynem, więc chyba on i Liam są tak samo dziwni — wzruszył ramionami. Kazał jednak Harry'emu jeszcze trochę czekać, bo najpierw rozebrał się do bielizny, zanim po raz kolejny pochwycił nawilżacz. Zbliżył się do pośladków chłopaka, ocierając się o nie przez materiał bokserek, kiedy otworzył buteleczkę. Wylał trochę na swoje palce i, co go zaskoczyło, poczuł ładny zapach. — Wow, rzeczywiście dyniowe. Musimy zrobić zapas.  
— Louis, proszę, zrób już coś — jęknął, wypychając tyłek bardziej w jego stronę.  
— Chciałem porozmawiać sobie z moim chłopakiem o smakowych lubrykantach, a ten jak zwykle, chce tylko, żebym go pieprzył — zacmokał, udając niezadowolenie. Zbliżył dwa palce do jego dziurki, przez chwilę pocierając nią, zanim włożył je do środka. Harry zaskamlał i wygiął plecy w łuk. Poruszył nimi kilka razy, wywołując jeszcze więcej cudownych dźwięków. — Taki napalony.  
— Nienawidzisz mnie za to, prawda? — droczył się, powstrzymując się od jęków, kiedy palce Louisa pracowały w jego wnętrzu.  
— Och, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę — podjął grę, rozciągając chłopaka dokładnie. — Nie mogę znieść, że jesteś taki ciasny...  
— Mmm, co jeszcze ci przeszkadza? — wyspał, bo Tomlinson właśnie ostatni raz krzyżował swoje palce, zanim je wyciągnął, bo uznał, że tyle wystarczy, żeby bez problemu zmieścić ogon.  
— Twoje bycie głośnym doprowadza mnie do szału — pochylił się, żeby szepnąć mu to do ucha. — Jeszcze to bycie perwersyjnym. N a j g o r s z e.  
Jego głos ociekał wręcz sarkazmem, bo już chwile później przymierzał się do włożenie zabawki w jego tyłek. Gdy zimna końcówka dotknęła jego dziurki, mięśnie zacisnęły się. Louis pogłaskał tył jego pleców, pomagając mu się rozluźnić, zanim wcisnął ogon do końca. Harry jęknął przeciągle, bo specyficzne wygięcie na czubku musiało od razu trafić w jego prostatę. Opadł trochę na łóżko, przyzwyczajając się do uczucia, zanim znowu nie trafił na swoje kolana, tym razem jednak klatkę piersiową kładąc płasko.  
— To miłe — uznał, delikatnie poruszając tyłkiem. — Jak wyglądam?  
— Cholera — wydobyło się tylko z ust Louisa, bo rzeczywiście, cholera.  
Czerń futra mocno odznaczała się przy bladych pośladkach Harry'ego, do tego kocie uszka na jego głowie, sprawiały, że penis Louisa zrobiłby się jeszcze twardszy, gdyby to tylko możliwie. Nigdy nie myślał, że jest fanem przebieranek. Wprawdzie podobało mu się, gdy jego chłopak czasami użył błyszczyka czy założył coś koronkowego, ale Harry w przebraniu kota to najgorętsza rzecz na świecie.  
Styles pozwolił mu jeszcze przez pewien czas obserwować, zanim nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Zbliżył się do niego, ładnie przemieszczając się na kolanach, powodując, że ogon kołysał się za jego nogami. Louis był nieco oszołomiony tym wszystkim, bo to było zbyt gorące. Tym bardziej, że Harry spojrzał w górę, żeby złapać jego wzrok, kiedy polizał penisa przez materiał bokserek. Tomlinson od razu wtopił palce w jego włosy, uważając, żeby nie zrobić nic z uszkami. Ten zamruczał cicho i zrobił to naprawdę jak słodki kotek, który jest głaskany.  
Szybko jednak wrócił do tego, co wcześniej zaczął. Tym razem opuścił bokserki Louisa w dół i od razu zajął się penisem. Początkowo dawał mu krótkie liźnięcia na główce, co było niewątpliwe bardzo przyjemne. Harry'emu też wydawało się podobać, bo przymknął oczy, a na jego twarzy malowała się przyjemność. Jakby cieszył się, że może mu zrobić dobrze.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę się z nim podrażnił, zanim nie przejechał językiem po całej długości. Dopiero wtedy zdecydował się na wzięcie czubka w swoje usta i zniżaniu się coraz niżej. Louis nie powstrzymywał sapnięć i ciężkiego oddechu, przy okazji ciągnąc jego włosy. Obydwoje czerpali z tego dużą przyjemność, ale Tomlinson chciał zrobić coś jeszcze dla Harry'ego. Poprzez nacisk na ramiona, opuścił go w dół, tak, że usiadł na tyłku. To sprawiło, że zatyczka weszła głębiej i w tym samym czasie, chłopak jęknął. W buzi wciąż miał penisa Louisa, więc dźwięk posłał przyjemne wibracje.  
Czuł, że niedługo dojdzie, poprzez sposób jaki Styles mocno go ssał, a główka jego penisa dosięgała gardła. Dodatkowo cały czas utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, co jeszcze bardziej go nakręcało. Mimo że oczy Harry'ego były załzawione, wiedział, że to nie jest dla niego niewygodne. Od początku chłopak lubił to robić w taki sposób i Louis wiedział, że nie robi mu krzywdy.  
— Chcesz żebym cię dzisiaj jeszcze pieprzył? — spytał, a Hary wysunął z mlaśnięcie penisa, żeby pokiwać głową. — To musisz przestać, bo jeszcze chwila i dojdę.  
Chłopak jednak po raz ostatni go polizał zanim odsunął się, żeby odwrócić się do niego tyłem. Louis chwycił jego biodra, żeby płynnie przejechać w dół i ścisnąć pośladki. Każdy dotyk działał na Harry'ego bardzo mocno, zapewne ze względu na ciągłą stymulację. To jednak nie powstrzymało Tomlinsona przed kolejnymi minutami droczenia się z nim. Nachylił się, żeby całować jego kark, a potem ramiona i łopatki. Równocześnie ocierał się o jego tyłek, sprawiając, że zatyczka lądowała jeszcze głębiej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego penis jest większy i Harry na pewno chce już go poczuć. Chłopak cały czas podnosił pośladki w górę, jakby błagając o więcej. Jedyne jednak na co sobie pozwolił to jęknięcia i pomruki.  
W końcu Louis się nad nim ulitował i chwycił futerko, ale jeszcze go nie wyciągał. Wysunął je jedynie o centymetr, żeby usłyszeć kolejny dźwięk, jaki wydobył się z ust Harry'ego. Głaskał ogon, który teraz nieznacznie poruszał się w jego wnętrzu, ale równocześnie nie dawał mu oczekiwanego spełnienia. Wziął końcówkę i miękkimi włoskami przejechał po linii kręgosłupa swojego chłopaka, żeby zobaczyć, jak pojawia się na plecach gęsia skórka.  
Zostawił zabawkę w spokoju, sięgając po lubrykant i pokrywając nim swojego penisa. Gdy sam był już gotowy, pociągnął za ogon i jednym ruchem wyciągnął go z Harry'ego. Obserwował jak jego dziurka zacisnęła się na niczym. Chłopak jęknął na uczucie pustki, która jednak nie trwała zbyt dużo, bo Tomlinson wbił się w niego od razu do końca.  
— Wciąż ciasny — stwierdził, pozwalając mu się przyzwyczaić i nie poruszając się lekko.  
— Wciąż tego nienawidzisz — dodał Harry ze śmiechem, jednak brzmiał na nieco zrujnowanego.  
— Tak. Bardzo. Tego. Nienawidzę. — Każde słowo przerywane było pchnięciem i jękiem Harry'ego.   
Louis nie ograniczał się, tylko pieprzył chłopaka swoimi wszystkimi siłami. Wiedział, że ten lubi robić to w ten sposób. Pociągnął jego włosy, tym razem nie zważając na uszka, które poprzez intensywne ruchy i tak trochę zmieniły swoje położenie. Harry przycisnął swoje plecy do klatki piersiowej Louisa i przekręcił głowę, żeby mogli się pocałować.   
Wszystko było idealne, ostre, ale jednocześnie niesamowicie uczuciowe. Pasowali do siebie idealnie i oboje dobrze wiedzieli, co zrobić, żeby ten drugi czuł się dobrze.  
W pokoju słychać było sapnięcia Louisa i stłumione przez pocałunki jęki Harry'ego. Chłopak bywał głośny i mimo że było to gorące, często musiał go powstrzymywać przed tym, żeby rodzice ich nie słyszeli. Do dodatkowo podgrzewało atmosferę, tak samo jak fakt, że ktoś mógł ich przyłapać.  
Tomlinson czuł, że nie wytrzyma już długo, dlatego chwycił, po raz pierwszy tego dnia, jego penisa. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak podniecony przez ten cały czas musiał być chłopak. Członek był niesamowicie ciężki i twardy w jego dłoni, do tego zaczął już ociekać. Louis zastanawiał się, jak szybko by doszedł Harry, gdyby chciał mu teraz zrobić loda, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Wolał, żeby chłopak szczytował, podczas gdy on go pieprzył.  
Czuli niesamowite gorące, które rozchodziło się po ich ciałach. Skórę oblewał pot ze względu na duży wysiłek fizyczny, którego wymagała ta pozycja. Louis czuł, że Harry jest blisko, kiedy uznał, że powinni zmienić położenie.  
— Ujeżdżaj mnie — rozkazał, nieco władczym tonem, a wszystko na co był gotowy Harry to przytakniecie.  
Louis przekręcił ich tak, że teraz to on leżał, a chłopak siedział na nim. Zrobił to tak sprawnie, że nawet nie musiał wysunąć swojego penisa. Zmiana pozycji okazała się dobrym pomysłem, bo Harry nie musiał wyginać swoich pleców, a Louis miał pełny dostęp do widoku jego pięknego ciała i wyrazu twarzy.  
Styles poruszał się, pieprząc się na jego penisie, a Tomlinson chwycił jego boczki. Harry był szczupły, ale miał mały płat skóry przy bokach pleców, który jego chłopak uwielbiał dotykać, gdy uprawiali seks w takiej pozycji.  
Jego biodra sprawnie się poruszały, nadając tempo i intensywność. Louis w tym czasie podziwiał każdy skrawek jego ciała. Napawał się pięknie bladą i gładką skórą. Przy okazji Harry położył swoje dłonie na piersiach Louisa. Były jak zawsze chłodne, ale to tylko sprawiło, że jego sutki stanęły.  
Styles nie potrzebowali zbyt dużo czasu na dojście. Gdy jednak to robił, opadł na klatkę Louisa, całując go. Przy okazji przygryzł też jego wargę, gdy szczytował, brudząc dłoń Louisa i swój brzuch. Ten czuł metaliczny posmak własnej krwi, ale to go nie zniechęciło. Jeszcze kilka razy poruszył się we wrażliwiej dziurce chłopaka, zanim nie wysunął się, tuż przez orgazmem.  
Jego penis był ciężki i czerwony, a dłuższe powstrzymywanie się od dojścia zaczynało go męczyć. Harry położył się na plecach, czekając na ruch Louisa. Ten zaczął dotykać swojego członka, żeby skończyć na jego brzuchu. Normalnie zrobiłby to na twarz, ale tym razem nie chciał zepsuć charakteryzacji kotka.  
Gdy już było po wszystkich i biały płyn brudził skórę Harry'ego, ten leżał na plecach, oddychając ciężko. Sięgnął jedynie po dłoń Louisa, żeby ją oblizać. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego, zanim scałował jego brudny od spermy brzuch, żeby przenieść to do jego usta. Całowali się jeszcze przez pewien czas, zanim Harry nie cmoknął jego ramienia.  
— Kocham cię — wysapał Louis.  
— Ja ciebie też — odparł chłopak. — I tak sobie myślałem, że możemy jeszcze wieczorem spróbować z twoim psikusem.  
— Jesteś niewyżyty — prychnął.  
— Kochasz to — uznał pewnie Harry.  
— Bardzo — pocałował go jeszcze raz, przykrywając jego ciało swoim, żeby móc go przytulić.  
***  
Już niedługo Halloween, więc obiecany shot!  
Btw, śmieję się, bo wczoraj wyszła ta piosenka Jamesa Cordena i Nialla na Halloween, i tam Niall jest piratem, tak jak w os. Jednak napisałam to trochę wcześniej, więc HALO CZY JA PRZEWIDUJE PRZYSZŁOŚĆ?  
W każdym razie, napiszcie co sądzicie xx


End file.
